Fight
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Ryoma gets jealous of Tezuka's Tezuka!Zone while Tezuka does not like his Cyclone Smash. So they fight.SanaAtoRyoTezuFuji


1Disclaimer: Mmm, Tezuka and the others belong to Konomi-sensei. This fic belongs to me.

Ryoma did not like it when other people hit on his boyfriends. They were his dammit, and they were allowed to flirt with each other but not anyone else! Though, for Syuusuke, that was an impossible request. His sadistic boyfriend flirted like he breathed, in short he needed it to live. It was okay though because Ryoma had gotten used to that. He had even stopped growling whenever Syuusuke and his friend Saeki got together and started touching because he knew that Syuusuke was not about to leave the relationship for the monochromatic childhood friend. Also Saeki had two rather jealous uke's of his own, so there wasn't much danger there.

Ryoma had also gotten used to Atobe's odd flamboyant statements telling others to be 'awed by his prowess'. And he had gotten used to Atobe's constant flattery and cozening that he used when moving in the business circles. Keigo was well known as a flirt and Ryoma knew that many businessmen had made a pass at his boyfriend from time to time but Atobe always turned them down. While the business circles had pretty reliable information on Keigo's sexual preference they did not know about the veritable harem living in his penthouse and as such could not offer anything to top that. And anyone offering to top Keigo himself was a fool.

For Sanada's sake Ryoma put up with the other's constant adoration of his former buchou. Ryoma also put up with that annoying Kirihara Akaya and his constant challenges to Sanada. It seemed that even with all the years that had passed the other prodigy had yet to beat his three 'monsters'. He was assured however that Akaya was rather hopelessly in love with Kamio Akira, formerly of Fudomine and that Yukimura had hooked up with Yanagi Renji a long time ago. Sanada's students were not an issue because they were under the impression that their fearsome teacher was completely and wholly unlovable.

Ryoma knew that his boyfreind's put up with a lot because of his fame and his general ultimate!uke-ness. (Though Ryoma himself knew that Kaidoh-senpai had managed to beat him out for that title 5 years running.) He knew that whenever he and Kevin Smith met up, either on the courts or off, his boyfriends had to fight down the need to smash the other player into the sidewalk. Ryoma also knew that whenever he met up with Kentaro from Rokkakku, which was usually around the time Fuji and Saeki would meet up, that his boyfriends felt a small pang of jealousy, small because Ryoma's irritation was glaringly obvious to everyone who wasn't Kentaro.

This however was completely out of line, and Ryoma had no doubt that his other boyfriends would agree. Their fanclubs were troublesome but deal able but the latest things he had heard coming from their mouths... and he had seen the looks several players had kept shooting his boyfriend. Catching up to Tezuka in the locker room after his latest game Ryoma gave him a glare. "You are not allowed to use the Tezuka Zone anymore." Tezuka blinked at him and Ryoma had to stop himself from a face-palm. "You... it.." Ryoma spluttered. "Do you even know where they're looking?" Tezuka blinked again.

"If I agree to not use the Tezuka Zone anymore will you agree not to use the Cyclone Smash?" Ryoma himself blinked at this.

"Why?" Tezuka gave him a droll look before turning back to continue changing.

"As Syuusuke informed me it gives far too many people the opportunity to look up your shorts."

--

Both were still bickering about their signature moves as they got on the plane back to Japan. As they left the plain Ryoma had lapsed into glaring sulkily and Tezuka into stoic silence. By the time they exited the Taxi and stepped into the penthouse it had escalated into full out icy silence. They each went to their rooms and while Ryoma slammed his door shut the quiet closing of Tezuka's was enough to rattle the strongest of them all.

In Atobe's bedroom Atobe groaned as both Fuji and Sanada stopped ministering to his needs. The two exchanged a look. "Damage control?" Sanada asked and Fuji considered it before turning his attention back to the blond under him.

"Later." Sanada nodded and set back to the task at hand, which was basically to tease Keigo until either they gave up or he started begging.

--

It had been a week since Ryoma and Tezuka had returned home and the relationship had been divided into two camps with one conscientious objector. Atobe had sided with Ryoma on the fact that Tezuka should stop using the Tezuka zone because it called the opponents attention to his crotch while Fuji had sided with Tezuka about Ryoma's cyclone smash allowing people to see too far up his shorts. This left Sanada in the rather unfair position of peacekeeper as four of his lovers decided it would be fun to start World War III in the penthouse.

Sanada sighed, he had been sleeping in his own room because he did not want to become involved with the feud. Sleeping in their usual bed was out of the question because that was where Ryoma and Atobe had set up headquarters, sleeping with Tezuka and Fuji was out of the question because that would obviously mean that he was siding with them against Ryoma. In the meantime it meant Sanada was not being drawn into any orgies, though not for his partners lack of trying. Both sides were trying both to force the others to cave and to win Sanada to their cause thus making them the obvious winner. Neither side was having much luck with either.

--

Ryoma was pouting, he was most definitely pouting. Next to him Keigo was curled against his side and sleeping. Ryoma however found himself unable to sleep since the bed was so empty and cold with only two people in it. Slipping out of the bed Ryoma pulled on his slippers and a bathrobe before padding into the kitchen. Stepping into the small white room he noticed that the tea kettle had already been put on and turned to face the person sitting at the kitchen table.

"Kunimitsu." He greeted as he took the other seat. Tezuka nodded to return his greeting and then went back to reading one of those huge novels he always seemed to be carrying around. Ryoma, bored out of his mind and rather tired of their fight, decided to make conversation. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked idly.

"Aa, you either?" Ryoma shook his head and they locked eyes. A small smirk twisted Ryoma's mouth as a glint of mischief entered Tezuka's.

--

Fuji pouted as he watched Ryoma and Kunimitsu act the next morning. Dammit the entire point of having a fight was to be involved in the makeup sex. Sighing he stood and headed towards the bathroom. Guess this meant he could go back to jumping Atobe in the shower every morning.


End file.
